


Valentine's Day

by herbologi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbologi/pseuds/herbologi
Summary: Just a few short stories because it's the season of love.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Valentine's Day

**Part One**

The war was over, Hermione wanted her life to go back to normal, so she took up McGonagall’s offer to teach Transfiguration as the older woman was taking the place of Headmistress of Hogwarts. If Hermione could go back in time, she would have said no, even offered to help find someone else for the job.

But because Hermione said yes, she was currently sat helping Neville and a few other Professors plan a Valentine’s Ball to celebrate the end of the war and the restoration of the school. 

“Do you think chocolate strawberries is too cliché?” Charlie Weasley asked, he’d retired from training dragons and decided to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, he said he owed Professor McGonagall a favor but never would say why.

“It’s a Valentine’s Ball, it’s meant to be cliché,” Neville joked, and McGonagall sat at the head of the table scribbling a few things down.

“I wonder if we could get Celestina Warbeck to play!” Professor Slughorn announced, “She usually replies to me rather quick if you’d like me to pull in a favor,” he added with a smirk.

“Ugh, I have heard enough of her music to last me several lifetimes,” Charlie groaned and pressed his palm against his face. Hermione didn’t have much to add, she’d never been great with romance and Valentine’s. It was ludicrous to her to love someone one day a year and forget about your feelings for the rest of it. What made it so important? She was also not looking forward to Ron inevitably inviting her, she’d made it clear that she didn’t see him as more than a brother, but he wouldn’t give it a rest.

The planning crew broke off for the night, and Hermione was left dreading the fourteenth of February. She wouldn’t lie, she already had a dress and shoes picked out for the occasion; when you were a hero of the Wizarding war, fancy clothes showed up begging to be worn so brands had representation. Hermione hated most of the clothes, but the perfect dress was sent to her by a lesser-known brand. Why not give it a whirl?

Hermione being Hermione had already planned the full year’s lessons, but she liked to add a few notes in as she got to know her classes and note things to add into the lesson. She also liked to analyze her lessons from the day she had and make notes of things she could add to her next lessons, always improving them as she progressed. But this night, her mind wandered.

It would be a tragedy if Ron made a scene at this stupid ball, Hermione thought to herself as she brushed her teeth and readied for bed. Maybe she could owl Ginny in the morning to have her talk him out of doing anything rash that could ruin the night. But Hermione’s drooping eyelids convinced her to go straight to bed so her lessons tomorrow would run smoothly.

The next morning, Hermione was among the first of the Professors to get down to breakfast, holding a book in her hand as she sipped her tea and took small bites of her porridge. After some time, she was joined by Charlie who normally skipped breakfast.

“So, who, might I ask, is escorting the great Hermione Granger to this Valentine’s ball?” Charlie asked the girl, and she rolled her eyes with a tiny grin.

“Hopefully not your brother,” Hermione sighed, and Charlie’s eyebrows furrowed, but he slid in the seat next to her.

“Actually, I think Ron has a date,” Charlie informed her, and much to his surprise, Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. “Do you have something against redheads?” Charlie asked her, his nerves getting the best of him and Hermione placed her spoon down when the mail came, pretending to take sudden interest in the paper because a part of her knew where this was going.

“Nothing against redheads, just something against immature boys,” Hermione huffed, and Charlie sat up straight and raised an eyebrow, meanwhile Hermione glanced at him and couldn’t take her eyes off the man’s arms. All those years working with dragons definitely did him justice, Hermione had to admit.

“So, you’ll go with me then?” Charlie asked and Hermione weighed the options in her head. Charlie was incredibly fit, and smart too from what she’d heard about his classes. But would Ron get mad? He had no right to, he had his own date, but it would be like the Yule Ball all over again. After some thought, Hermione decided that if Ron got upset that she was going to the ball with his brother, it justified her wanting to be rid of him, and if he didn’t that would be great for everyone.

“I think I will,” Hermione finally answered, and Charlie nodded his head, a smirk on his face as he brushed a hair out of Hermione’s face.

“I feel like a bloody teen all over again,” Charlie joked, “But asking someone as pretty as you happens to be incredibly nerve-wracking,” Charlie sighed and nodded his head once more before standing up.

“See you then? I’ll meet you round yours at six the day after tomorrow?” Charlie suggested, and Hermione nodded her head, stomach twisting and turning at the thought of the dreaded holiday. After Charlie left, Hermione pushed the rest of her porridge aside and glanced at the headline of the paper, seeing Ron with... was that Millicent Bullstrode? Hermione mused at the very idea of Ron with a Slytherin and couldn’t help but smile. 

Hermione couldn’t help but to daydream during her classes; half were testing hours and the other half had spells to be working on. She thought about the next night and though she hated the occasion, she was excited to see Charlie all dressed up. In all honesty she was excited for the attention from him, it would no longer be as if she were his little sister; would he kiss her? How close would he hold her during the slow songs? Would her night be ruined because Ron felt betrayed that she would go to the ball with his own brother but not him?

Classes were over sooner than Hermione thought, and bedtime was soon after that. Hermione knew it would take the full day tomorrow in order to tame her curls again, so she planned on getting up early for breakfast and heading straight back to her room. Once she got back to her quarters that night, she laid her dress out along with her shoes and accessories, making sure everything was in place so the next day would go as smooth as possible.

Hermione made her way to her desk and pulling a couple books out as she had set her fifth through seventh years the same essay question and wanted to brush up on the facts before having to grade them. Because of this, she had three reference books, though only a few students would look anywhere other than their required text Hermione decided she wanted to reabsorb the information and add a few things to her lecture after their essays were complete and turned in.

Hermione felt her eyes begin to grow tired, and even though her brain was running in circles, she decided to retire to be for the night so she wouldn’t have dark circles under her eyes the next morning. Why did she feel much like the girl she was in fourth year, excited for a handsome boy to take her to the ball? Surely, she and Charlie would spend more time chaperoning, and McGonagall had asked Hermione to make a speech. There wouldn’t be much time for dancing. So why was Hermione hoping there would be?

The next morning woke Hermione with the sun beaming into her window, warming the blanket and therefore heating her body. She stretched out and immediately sat up, pulling on a pair of black trousers and a black sweater before slipping on her slippers and heading down for breakfast. Today felt like it was going to be great, Hermione thought to herself as she smiled, something in her heart told her that all of her fears and anxiety would be for nothing.

Shortly after eating some yogurt and fruit, Hermione made sure she had a cup of green tea just as mail came. The owls trickled in slowly, and Hermione received her copy of the Daily Prophet just like every day and read through it, wondering if any articles about the Ball would be included in the next day’s copy. Would Mrs. Weasley send her a howler, seeing as she gave her the cold shoulder in fourth year for a similar reason? Hermione decided it was a good time to go back to her room and get ready, her hair was going to take forever.

Five hours, six spells, two jars of Sleakeazy hair potion, and what seemed like a trillion pins later, Hermione’s hair was tamed into two neat braids that met at the nape of her neck and twisted into a loose bun. She placed a pearl hair clip into it for good measure and smiled into the mirror, deciding to go easy on her make-up, filling in her eyebrows, and putting on some light mascara and eyeliner. She put on lip balm and admired her work, turning her head to examine her hair, she almost giggled. With a nagging thought in her head, the voice of her mother saying, “better safe than sorry,” Hermione cast the contraceptive charm on herself. There was nothing worse than ruining the mood to stop everything and cast the bloody charm, and there were no side effects so if nothing happened tonight, the spell would just wear off.

After several moments of making sure every hair was in place, Hermione decided to have a snack before getting ready, so she went to her nightstand and pulled out a granola bar, plopping into the sofa next to the fireplace and pulling a book into her lap. Some time passed by and Hermione panicked, she only had a few minutes to pull her outfit on before Charlie was supposed to come by, so she scrambled around and pulled her dress on, the baby pink lace material sliding over her skin as she reached behind her to tighten the lacing and tie it into a bow. The top of her dress was lace, the sleeves were long, and the top was cut low, almost too low for a professor, and the bottom half was knee-length chiffon fabric, the front center was ruffled to reveal another layer of chiffon underneath. 

There was a knock at Hermione’s door, and she squeaked, pulling on her shoes and jewelry she shouted “Coming,” as she hopped to the door. After a moment to collect herself, she took a breath and opened her door to reveal a handsome, redhead man with dark grey dress pants, a navy-blue shirt, and tan shoes with a matching belt. Hermione looked him up and down in awe, seeing that he was staring at her with his mouth open.

“You look…. bloody hell,” Charlie groaned and gave her another once over before taking a step forward and holding his hand out to her, “Shall we?” he asked, and Hermione blushed as she took his hand, pointing a finger at her door behind her to close it with wandless magic.

“I look what?” Hermione asked, curious as they walked together to the foyer outside of the Great Hall, watching as students ran around the castle with their friends, picking up their dates, and causing general mischief.

“You look like you’re trying to give me absolutely filthy thoughts, Miss Granger,” Charlie whispered as they stood outside of the Hall and greeted students as they entered. Hermione’s cheeks burned and she fought to keep a calm demeanor, was this an actual date? Something inside her mind had her convince Charlie asked her as a courtesy and not as an actual date. But the look in his eyes made Hermione believe that she would be asked to come to his room later on. 

“Hermione!” Harry shouted from across the entrance hall, Ginny in tow as they swiftly approached Hermione and Charlie. Hermione admired Ginny’s floor-length red dress as they greeted each other and Harry gave Hermione a hug before launching into a conversation about Quidditch with Charlie, who kept glancing at Hermione every few seconds. Hermione gave him a little smile and he reach over to take her hand, squeezing it in his own.

“Wait! You two are here together? When did this happen?” Ginny asked and glanced down at their hands again, which made Harry look down and furrow his eyebrows.

“Let’s hope Ron doesn’t get upset,” Harry mumbled in a hushed voice to Hermione, but as soon as he said it, Hermione saw Ron enter the Hall with Millicent Bullstrode on his arm, she was wearing a long and sparkly black dress, her makeup was absolutely perfect, and Hermione felt a twinge of jealousy. She wished she looked as good as Millicent did, but she pushed her feelings down and bit her lip before returning her gaze to Charlie.

“Don’t look now, but Ron noticed us, he’s redder than a tomato,” Charlie whispered in Hermione’s ear. Hermione did as he instructed and didn’t glance behind her as McGonagall signaled everyone to enter the Great Hall and take their seats. The woman waited for everyone to take their seats, Ron and Millicent ended up at the same table as Hermione, Charlie, Ginny, and Harry, but didn’t say a word to Hermione.

Professor McGonagall gave a long-winded speech about Harry, Ron, and Hermione and their years at Hogwarts, how many other kids were forced to grow up too early, and how thankful she was that the war was over, and they could return to normalcy. She then directed the attention towards Harry, who’s speech went along the lines of never being able to do anything without his two best friends and, “If I could finish school with Lord Voldemort literally trying to kill me, I believe all of you can do it too,” he added. Ron gave his speech next, and he made a few rude comments that were meant to be directed towards Hermione about being led on and betrayed but managed to still end on a happy note and then the attention was directed towards Hermione, who stood when McGonagall gestured to her.

“I hate Valentine’s day,” Hermione began, letting out a nervous chuckle and glancing around at her students, and many of the friends and classmates she grew up with, “I think it is just a silly holiday that reminds you to do silly things for the people you love. It is full of expectations, and I think many people never live up to those preconceived notions. If your boyfriend doesn’t bring you flowers on this one day, suddenly it’s the end of the world. I went through my years at Hogwarts as the ugly bookworm that no one wanted to be friends with. Those words have always stuck with me, no matter how many times people apologize, you remember the wrongs they have done. It’s unusual for me to launch into a speech and not exactly know where I am going, but I’d like to leave you with a few thoughts. Be kind to everyone, show love every day and not just the fourteenth of February. And last but not least, do not speak unkindly to people if you don’t want them to remember it for the entirety of their life,” Hermione concluded her speech and dead silence filled the room before none other than Pansy Parkinson stood up and began clapping for her, followed by Millicent, and Ginny, and many other classmates Hermione had, then the whole hall. Ron stood but didn’t dare clap his hands as he glared at Hermione.

Charlie stood up next to Hermione and linked an arm around her waist and smiled broadly at her. McGonagall was smiling fondly at Hermione as she clapped from the Head table, then lifted her arms and food filled the tables around them. The crowd sat down and tucked in, Ron continuously muttered angrily to Millicent for the duration of dinner, and Harry attempted to chat with him so he would calm down.

“I find it funny that some people take the words of a first year with a grain of salt,” Ron hissed loud enough for Hermione to hear, “We are now full-grown adults, so I think my feelings are justified.”

“First year. Fourth year. Sixth year. You’ve yet to grow up, I see,” Hermione hissed and took a breath as the Weird Sisters started to play and glanced at Charlie. “Please ask me to dance so I can get away from this train wreck.” Charlie nodded and stood up, extending a hand to Hermione and glancing at Ron with a smirk on his face as they made their way to the dance floor. Charlie pulled Hermione towards him and placed his hands on her waist with the smirk still on his face.

“I hate him,” Hermione muttered, and Charlie pulled the girl closer, her eyes widening and cheeks flushing. Charlie reached a hand up and brushed his fingers across her cheek.

“You don’t hate him. He’s a prat sometimes, but that doesn’t mean you hate him,” Charlie murmured and returned his hand to Hermione’s waist, brushing his thumbs across the seam where the lace and chiffon met. “You look beautiful, by the way,” Charlie told her as they swayed. Hermione blushed and looked down at Charlie’s chest.

“Every day, Hermione. You look beautiful every day,” Charlie added, and Hermione returned her gaze to his, the man’s eyes were dark as he moved his hand up to where the dress began to dip between Hermione’s breasts.

“Charlie,” Hermione warned him, glancing around to make sure none of the students were watching them, “There are children here,” Hermione told him, and he moved his hand back down to her hip.

“Anything you ask, Miss Granger,” Charlie grinned, and the pace of the music picked up, causing Hermione to freeze as she bit her lip. Charlie began moving his body and using his hands to guide her.

“Why was he so mad? He seemed so happy with Millicent,” Hermione asked Charlie, and he let out a soft chuckle as they danced in the crowd.

“He thought he finally beat you at something. His plan was to make you jealous and come crawling to him,” Charlie told her, and Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at the man. After a few songs, Hermione decided she wanted a break, so she guided Charlie over to the punch bowl.

“So, you asked me here… you just wanted to save me from the humiliation?” Hermione asked, disappointment written in her voice as she downed her glass of punch and requesting another.

Charlie frowned and shook his head, “No. Me asking you here was because you’re so bloody smart, and it’s unbelievable how someone could be so cute and sexy at the same time,” Charlie murmured as he moved closer to Hermione’s ear, “The first time I noticed you—as a woman that is—was Bill and Fleur’s wedding. I never saw you much before that, but when you came down with Ginny in your dress, bloody hell you were gorgeous,” Charlie told her. Hermione blushed and sipped at her second glass of punch as she glanced around the room to make it appear as though she were chaperoning.

“And what are you thinking now?” Hermione whispered just loud enough for Charlie to hear over the music. He pulled away and smirked, biting his lip as he dragged Hermione back onto the dance floor. 

The rest of the dance went by smooth, a few fifth years got busted for sneaking in a bottle of Firewhiskey, but Hermione had to do minimal damage control. Many of the guests began leaving, and Professor McGonagall insisted they go get some rest and that she would assure that everyone gets to where they were supposed to go.

Charlie offered to walk Hermione back to her room, his arm around her waist the whole time until they got to her door. He turned to her and glanced down at her lips, and she flicked her tongue across them teasingly.

“I had a lovely time tonight, Charlie,” Hermione whispered, and Charlie leaned in slowly, pressing his lips against hers in a heated kiss. Hermione was quick to react and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he pushed her up against her door. She smirked against his lips and reached a hand back to open her door, kicking it closed behind them.

“You asked what I was thinking earlier,” Charlie murmured against her mouth as she guided them towards the bed, “I’ve spent all night thinking about how lovely you look in this dress, but that you would look even more amazing with it off,” Charlie growled, reaching behind her and undoing the zipper. Hermione allowed the dress to fall to the ground, pooling around her ankles.

“And now what will you be doing to me, Professor?” Hermione asked with a tiny smirk on her face. Charlie let out a whine and pushed her back onto the bed and leaned down to kiss her neck.

“That’s not the name I like to be called, princess,” Charlie whispered against her skin and Hermione shivered. He kissed down her front until he got to her bra, reaching behind her back and undoing the clasp. He did it with an ease that made Hermione blush, and she reached forward to undo the buttons of his navy shirt. Once his chest was revealed, she ran her hands down the scarred, pale skin and bit down on her lip before looking up at him.

“And what is the name you like to be called?” Hermione asked, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and then making quick work of his belt. Charlie nipped at her skin before leaning in to take Hermione’s nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the nub and humming softly.

“That’s for you to find out,” Charlie insisted and reached a hand towards the black lace panties Hermione wore, pushing them aside and pressing one of his strong fingers against her clit.

“Tell me,” Hermione teased, unbuttoning his pants and thinking as she pushed them down, “Mr. Weasley? No, that can’t be it,” Hermione giggled softly as she hooked a finger inside of his briefs and admired the bulge through the tight cloth.

“Go on then,” Charlie whispered, watching Hermione reach a hand inside and take a hold of his length. He sucked in a sharp breath and let out a soft whine, looking at Hermione and silently pleading her to continue.

“Wait, I think I know what it is. Is it daddy?” Hermione teased and began pumping him slowly, the filthy moan that Charlie let out assured her that her guess was indeed, correct. Hermione smirked and brushed a finger against his tip before removing her hand and pushing his boxers down. Charlie growled and pushed a finger inside of Hermione with a low moan at how warm and wet she was, and the girl tightened around him. 

“That’s going to feel so good around my cock, baby,” Charlie whispered and began pumping his finger in and out of Hermione’s heat. Hermione moaned as she tipped her head back, squeezing her eyes shut when Charlie found the perfect spot, but Hermione wanted more.

“I need you,” Hermione whispered and wrapped her legs around Charlie’s waist to pull him in closer. Charlie nodded his head and reached down to grip his length, lining it up with Hermione’s wet hole. He slowly pushed his way in and watched the beautiful face Hermione made once he was all the way in, reaching a hand forward and brushing a curl out of her face.

“You look so pretty,” Charlie whispered and began moving in and out, craving the soft sound of her moans as he built up speed. Hermione was already on the edge as Charlie angled his hips and lifted her legs up over his shoulders and she let out a squeak at the change in position. She could feel the warmth pooling in her belly, and her vision blurred slightly as her walls tightened around him, body shaking as her orgasm wracked through her.

“Is that good baby?” Charlie asked quietly as he slowed to take in the glorious feeling of her pulling him in deeper.

“Yes daddy,” Hermione growled, her voice raspy as she looked up at Charlie with her pupils wide. Charlie snarled before pulling out and flipping Hermione’s body over onto her knees, pushing in from behind and each hand taking a handful of her bum as he thrust into her.

“Oh my god,” Hermione moaned, hands gripping at the sheets as she nearly screamed at the feeling that overcame her. She was still dizzy from her last orgasm, and as her back arched, Charlie rode his own orgasm out and came inside of her. Their bodies lay sticky and sweaty next to each other, each of them with a silly grin on their face before Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.

“What is it?” Charlie asked and turned on his side to look at the girl.

“Nothing. I’m glad I cast the contraceptive charm before you came to my room to pick me up for the ball,” Hermione grinned, and Charlie gave a tiny smirk. The spent the rest of the night lying awake and chattering mindlessly until Hermione fell asleep, then Charlie. Both were not looking forward to all the questions from their students the following Monday.


End file.
